


Smoke and Moonlight [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in a dark alley split by a slash of moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Moonlight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7482) by Tierfal. 



**Length:** 0:09:05  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/smoke-and-moonlight) (8.3 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
